


Made With Love

by m_lucien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_lucien/pseuds/m_lucien
Summary: One morning, Merlin gave a kiss to Arthur's sandwich. For some reason, it became a habit.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 118





	Made With Love

It all started on a sunny morning.

Merlin was feeling particularly good that Friday morning and was going about his morning routine, feeling like everything was right with the world because in a way, it was. The weather forecast promised him a rainy day, but the sun was out and the birds were singing–he’s happy. Of course, that didn’t necessarily mean that everyone in the Emrys-Pendragon household held the same sentiments.

“Someone’s happy.”

Merlin looked up from the sandwich he was putting together. He grinned at the disgruntled look that Arthur was sporting. “Good morning, Mr. Grumpy Pants. I’m almost finished with your lunch; why don’t you sit down?” He watched Arthur sit down on one of the chairs by the island countertop. His husband looked tired, Merlin observed, and he knew just what to do.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Arthur asked just as Merlin placed a kiss on the sandwich. He didn’t get a response until Merlin put the sandwich into a Ziploc bag and handed it to him with a flourish. Confused and a little bit apprehensive, Arthur took his lunch from his husband.

“There, your day just got a whole lot better.” Merlin said smugly.

Arthur frowned. “It did?” He looked down at his lunch, thinking about the kiss that was bestowed upon it just moments before. “What’s with the kiss?” He asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

“It’s made with love.” Merlin said in a matter-of-fact voice. When his husband continued to stare at him as though he had a mental affliction, he let out a put-upon sigh. “It’s infused with love through the kiss! To make your day better!”

Arthur’s lips formed into an ‘o’ shape. “Right. Thank you, Em.” He said, standing up and pulling his husband into a kiss–which didn’t last long because he had to go. “I’ll see you for dinner?” They established Friday nights as their ‘date nights’–when Arthur will be able to wind down from a stressful week at his father’s corporation as the CFO and when Merlin will take the opportunity to expose himself to the joys of the outside world since he was usually holed up inside their house, writing his stories.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but his lips were stretched into a smile. “Of course, you will.” He gave Arthur one last peck before he pushed him towards the door. “Now, go. You don’t want Morgana to shout at you for being late.”

“I’m definitely feeling the love.” Arthur grumbled as he gathered his things and turned towards Merlin.

“Oh, hush, Mr. Grumpy Pants.” Merlin said as he herded his husband outside. He waited until Arthur was halfway inside the driver’s seat before he called out, “I love you!” His lips formed a besotted smile as he watched a grin bloom on his husband’s face.

“I love you too!” Arthur responded with a wave and then he drove off and Merlin went inside to do some chores and then work on his novel.

It stuck around after that. Everyday, Merlin made sure that he made Arthur’s sandwich with ‘love’; although there _were_ times when he did forget, Arthur reminded him that his lunch was missing a kiss. During those times, Arthur will get two kisses: one for his sandwich and one for his cheek as a reward for having reminded Merlin.

That’s how it was at the Emrys-Pendragon household–except, of course, when they’re engaged in an argument.

Merlin hated arguments. He didn’t like how their raised voices created an ugly symphony as they point fingers on whose fault it was, how red Arthur’s face would turn when they shouted at each other. Most of all, he hated how there was a distance between them when they headed to sleep after a fight.

But the mornings after, Merlin loved.

Arthur always woke up early the morning after to fix them both breakfasts. It was his way of apologising and Merlin, the bleeding heart, would smile at him and all will be forgiven, but of course, sometimes, one just had to be a petty person.

Merlin loved the mornings after a fight because he always took the opportunity to show Arthur that he wasn’t happy that they fought.

“Here,” Merlin said, handing Arthur his lunch. “Have a great day at work, prat.”

Arthur stared at him and then at the sandwich in his hands. There’s something not quite right with it. “It’s not made with love.” He pointed out.

Merlin shrugged, his smile perfectly guileless. “It isn’t. Enjoy your sandwich of despair.” He turned towards the sink to wash the dishes, but then a pair of arms encircled his waist. He turned to look over his shoulder and sure enough, there was Arthur with pout on his lips.

“I love you, Em.” Arthur said, kissing him at the corner of his mouth.

Merlin huffed. “I love you too, Mr. Grumpy Pants.” He replied, pecking Arthur in turn. “Go to work. Morgana will shout again.”

“She always does. She’s a harpy.”

“Aww, poor little Wart, always getting shouted at by his sister.”

“Yeah, poor me,” Arthur mumbled, his lips forming a small smile. “See you later at dinner?”

“As always.” Merlin smiled before shaking him off and shooing him away. He turned his gaze to the dishes once Arthur got out of the house. He shook his head and chuckled, he may not have given a kiss to his husband’s sandwich, but Arthur got a kiss out of him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I posted something because work has been keeping me busy.
> 
> This was based on a tumblr post I saw some time ago. I would've given credit, but I can't find it. :(


End file.
